The Transgenic and Chimeric Mouse Facility has been continuously approved and funded as a Shared Resource by the Core Grant since 1989. Nancy Cooke, MD, Professor of Medicine and Genetics, has provided leadership to this Shared Resource since 1993. Dr. Cooke is an experienced investigator with considerable expertise in the application of transgenics to cancer research. During the current project period, the Facility has expanded its service and has opened a USDA-approved facility, which is specially designed to support translational research. During the most recent budget period, the majority of usage was by Cancer Center members (62%); 55% of total utilization was by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding, compared to 41% at the time of the last competitive renewal application.